Oops?
by Kairia'sYami
Summary: Everyone knows that the personification of the United States is Virginia I. Jones. But, then, who's the strange looking man who is claiming to be America? And...exactly how old is he? One-shot.


**A/N: Hello People of the Hetalia Fandom!~ Welcome to our newest one-shot!**

**We've know we should probably be working on our other Hetalia fic, but we've had this written for months, and finally decided to post it as a one-shot after much debate.**

**We're really not sure why we wrote this, or where the idea's from...it just wrote itself, really.**

**Also, I'm a little stuck on "Oh Great, Now The Nations Are Personified!" Does anyone have any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything like that.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

*General POV*

The world Meeting was proceeding as normal.

Germany was yelling at everyone to shut up while also trying to get the clinging Italy off him. Italy just wanted some pasta (like usual).

Spain was cooing over Romano, who was struggling and cursing as he tried to escape the Spaniard's hold.

England was yelling angrily at France for flirting with his wonderful little sister, whom he doted on incessantly. Said sister was completely oblivious to what was going on. France himself was just flirting with anyone within his range (except Russia and Belarus, of course. And Liechtenstein as well - Switzerland can be scary, after all).

China was lamenting the immaturity of the Western nations as he offered said nations some Chinese sweets, though he was ignored.

Russia was both being intimidating (to the Baltics) and cowering (from Belarus) as Ukraine fretted quietly in the background.

South Korea was being his usual annoying self and shouting about how everything originated in him (da-ze!) as he tried to grope both Japan and China's non-existent breast.

America was also being her usual obnoxious self as she loudly proclaimed her epic heroine-ness and noisily eating her greasy burgers.

Canada was trying to be intimidating as he glared at any nation who looked oddly at his sister, but since no one could see him...Well, let's just say it wasn't very effective.

The chaos carried on for a long while, and just as Germany, cradling his head trying to keep a headache at bay, was about to call for a break, the doors slammed open and a furious man strode into the room.

The nations stared, baffled, as he stalked angrily up to a rapidly paling America.

He was..._bizarre_, to put it simply. Not in an ugly way or anything, he actually had a kind of exotic beauty to him that drew them in, but he was very, very strange looking.

His hair was a brilliant golden color that shone like the sun, with small streaks of black hair, and brown hair, and even some red and white hair mixed in, that were all very vivid. The nations could easily spot hair dye, after living as long as they did (and watching dye develop), and they could tell that the man's hair was 100% natural.

He was tall - probably over six feet - and he walked with eye-catching confidence, but not arrogance.

His skin was tan, but not overly so, and the tan wasn't artificial or overdone. It seemed to actually be lightening slowly as time passed.

His eyes, which they glimpsed as he strode past them, were constantly shifting - first blue, then green, then hazel, then blue again, and a flash of red, purple, brown, green again, black, back to blue - and they stared, completely mesmerized at the changing colors.

The gathered nations were pulled from their shock stupors by an angry shout; the strange man was berating the nervous America for something.

"Virginia Independence Jones! I can't believe you! You promised you'd listen to George's advice, _especially _after 1812! I thought I could trust you with some power!"

"A-Al, I tried to, but-" America tried to stammer an excuse, but she was ignored.

"I _tolerated _the World Wars, you were provoked, and you otherwise tried to stay out of it - but Vietnam? The Cold War? Iraq, Afghanistan? You went too far!"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I left you in charge so I could take a break from the responsibility, reconnect with my roots, relax, nice things like that. But then I return to find my country seriously in debt, my people obese, lazy, and brainwashed by the trash that's on television, my country hated by almost every other and my people dissing the president that they themselves elected just because he's a man of color!"

Throughout his rant, he became more and more incensed, while America shrunk back even more at each word.

By the end of it she was almost crying, causing England to jump in front of her and point accusingly at the now calm man. "Who the hell are you?! And why do you think you have the right to accuse my wonderful, darling sister of such horrible things?!"

The man deadpanned at the (supposedly) righteous nation. "I'm America."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

The nations, as a whole, stared at the strange man, wondering if his mental state was as weird as his appearance.

"S-Stop lying you bloody idiot! You can't be America, Ginny is! She-OW!"

"Don't call me Ginny you stupid Brit! Only Al's allowed to call me that." Seeing the stranger's questioning look she hurried to explain. "I-I was gonna tell 'em! Honest! But I never got around to it 'cause the time never seemed really right, and whenever it _was _I completely forgot about it! I'm sorry!~" She pouted, hoping it would soften him a little.

Luckily for her, it did. He shook his head in exasperation. "I _am _America. She's just the _United States _of America." He paused and grinned, reaching over the short England to ruffle her hair. "She's my itty bitty sister, aren't you?" He grinned at her obvious annoyance.

At the moment, the nations had either passed out from shock, had left to escape the weirdness, or was still standing there, staring confusedly at the stranger.

Rolling his eyes at the baffled looks sent at him, the man sat down into a nearby chair, America happily sitting beside him, and gestured for the other nations to do the same.

"Well, I was once known as Native America. I go by either Alfred, North America, or America now though. I first came to into being when the Asians came to my land - that land being North America, seeing as that is essentially who and what I am. I lived with the Asians for a long time, wandering from tribe to tribe.

"When I first felt Europeans on my land," he paused to nod in the direction of the surprised Nordics, "I was wary. I was quite relieved when they had to leave, but I knew they would be back, and if not them, then others like them. So, I began preparing.

"I attempted to get the personification of what is now called "South America" to join me in preparing, but she was careless and wild, and took no heed of my warnings, for she had never seen one of the strange white men. At that time, of course, I did not look like I do now - my hair was completely dark and so were my eyes, and my skin was dark as well."

He paused to look at the listen nations, and saw they were all entranced. The U.S, Mexico, and Canada were also entranced by the story - they had loved having their older brother read to them when they were younger - much younger.

"When I once again felt the touch of the Europeans on my land - though it was faint and to the south, I worried for my southern neighbor, but set my plans into motion. I wanted nothing to do with any of the European nations, but I knew all of you," he glanced distastefully at the European countries who had explored the 'New World', "would try and find me if I didn't eventually show up.

"So, I set my plan into motion and split myself from the land - not the people, just the actual land - thus creating a new personification, one for the so called "New World". But I didn't want one newborn to have to take the burden I had had to carry for centuries, so I devised a way to create three new personifications. One, to the north, became New France, and then later Canada. The other, in the middle, became New England, the Colonies, and eventually The United States of America. The third, towards the south, became New Spain, what is now Mexico."

Seemingly satisfied with his explanation, the man - who was apparently America - turned to his younger siblings. Canada ran up to him, and together with the U.S., gave him a bone-breaking hug. He grinned and returned the hug ten-fold. Mexico, on the other hand, gave him a glare, a nod of acknowledgement, and a small smile. She had always been a bit standoffish.

He grinned back at her, and then turned and listened to his two happily chatting little, baby, siblings.

"Hold on one minute!" England exclaimed triumphantly, sure in his logic. For a while now he had been wracking his brain to find a way to prove this man's lies and get his precious little sister away from the freaky guy. "How are you still around if you gave up you're land? A personification can't live without his or her land! The only reason Prussia is alive right now is that he's technically East Germany!" He was smug. Now he could get that weirdo away from his Ginny.

Alfred answered absentmindedly, still mostly focused on his siblings. "Hm? No, I didn't give my land up, I just separated from it. I'm still connected to my people though. That's why my looks are constantly changing." He held up a hand that was now pale as can be, in contrast to the deep tan it had been when he entered. "Since I represent the people themselves, instead of the stereotype of the country like you all are, my appearance in a mix of my people's. And well, as you all know, America is a _very_diverse place. Oh, and just and FYI; don't try splitting from the land. It's seriously painful."

He finished his explanation and looked at the listening nations to see if anyone had any questions.

Germany was taking notes on everything North America said, while Italy wondered if the ancient nation would like some pasta (Ve~).

Canada and America were over the moon that their older brother was back. Mexico was happy as well, but didn't show it.

Canada was especially happy because Alfred always remembered him, something not even Virginia could claim.

Virginia, on the other hand, was actually a bit depressed, because she hadn't kept her promise to her beloved brother to stay out of any unnecessary wars. She's the Heroine, and they aren't supposed to break any of their promises.

Russia seemed torn between kol'ing at the U.S. because he never found out about it, even with all his spy networks, and asking North America if he would become one with him. Maybe the elder would be wiser and more receptive to the idea?

China seemed to be thinking deeply about something, and Alfred could guess what it was. He'd probably come to a conclusion soon, and then jump up and yell it out, if Virginia's stories were true.

France was leering at him, apparently finding his strange looks attractive. Alfred was fine with that, as long as he didn't actually try anything, and that he stayed away from his little sister. She was too innocent for such things.

England was ignoring North America's existence and busied himself with doting on the United States.

Japan seemed a little hurt that, even though he and Virginia were close friends, she still didn't tell him the truth, even though it wasn't even a secret, apparently.

Eventually, China could hold it in no longer. He stood up and pointed dramatically at Alfred, staying true to America's prediction and Virginia's stories as he shouted out. "If you've been around since the Ice Age, does that mean you're older than me?!"

The other nations seemed curious too. After all, China always bragged about being the oldest and as such, obviously better than all of them. If this was true, they couldn't wait to see the old nation be knocked down a few pegs.

Seeing all the eager (and one apprehensive) faces, Alfred put a hand to his mouth, pretending to think about the question to hide the smirk. After all, for all his nagging and apparent seriousness, he can be a pretty laid back and funny guy when given the chance.

So, he stood for a few moments, pretending to think, stretching out the silence. Anticipation was growing in all the nations, except the North American triplets who, having caught the quickly hidden smirk, watched in amusement.

Alfred continued "thinking", occasionally muttering things like "...thousand years...", "But if I carry the seven...",Was it really that long ago?", and "Jeez, I remember how could it was back then..."

Eventually, China ran out of patience and exploded angrily. "Aiyah! Just answer already, I'm tired of waiting!"

Finally allowing his smirk out, North America spoke. "Hmm...I don't know...Well, actually, yes I do. Yeah, I'm older than you by a few thousand years, that's for sure. Maybe more, even." He paused, and then looked at China teasingly. "You okay? You're looking a little bit pale there, kiddo."

That did it.

It was combination of many things.

Finding out that the America he had been nagging at about her debt was only a stand in for a more powerful, and much, much older America.

The stress he was in as he waited for Alfred's answer. The fact that the thing he prided most about himself was in fact _false_.

The straw that broke the camel's back was being called "kiddo".

So, he fainted.

Luckily (or unluckily) for China, South Korea managed to catch him, groping him in the process.

The young North American siblings (even Mexico) couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing. Their laughter increased at their elder brother's carefully innocent expression.

"Oops?"

* * *

**A/N: There we go. We hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about Mexico. Her inclusion was kinda a last minute thing.**

**Read and review.**

**Edit: (Hey, Kairia here. Yami's out right now. Lucky for you guys, or she'd be yelling and threatening all of you. Be thankful.)**

**Okay, so I got a review from a guest reviewer that had some points in it I felt I should address. (And don't worry Reviewer-san, I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm actually happy you reviewed about that. I have all the info in my head, and I guess I just subconsciously assumed that everyone else did too.)**

**Okay, so the first point:**

"Maybe if you gave the female United States a similar name to Alfred, making her actually like a female version of America, she might be more America, if that makes sense."

**So, I actually wasn't planning on having Virginia (my fem!America) to be an exact copy of canon!America. That's why I didn't use something like Amelia, which seems to be the preferred name for fem!America.**

**See this story was going to be a multichapter one, so I planned it like that - I was gonna create my own unique fem!America, with her own personality and a whole specialized world. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out what to do after this chapter, so it became a one-shot.**

**Also, it's a headcanon of mine that the older siblings name the younger ones. So it is my opinion, England named America Alfred because it was the name of one of his kings. So, I figured he'd name fem!America either Elizabeth (after Elizabeth I, "the Virgin Queen") or Virginia, which came form the fact that Elizabeth was known as the "Virgin Queen". I prefer the name Virginia, so that's what I chose.**

**Now, the second point.**

"And when Alfred came into the room, he seemed so OOC. You could've given Alfred a different name so it wouldn't seem like that."

**Well, for one, I just can't picture America without the name "Alfred". However, if it bothers anyone, then you can just remind yourself that he said "I go by Alfred", not "my name is Alfred". And he's supposed to be different - also kind of bipolar. He's the representative of all of North America, after all. His temperament is a mix of everyone's in America, Canada, and Mexico, instead of just the stereotypical temperament of the countries. ****So obviously, his personality can change a swiftly as his appearance does.**

**I hope that cleared some things up with some people. And Guest Reviewer-san, thank you for reviewing and showing me some hole my story had.**

**Have a good life people!~**


End file.
